Jasper et Alice s'envoient en l'air
by NemyNet
Summary: Jasper a reçu un beau cadeau d’Elena, la passion. Il va mettre en pratique son nouveau cadeau avec sa tendre et chère Alice. Alice devra se lâcher et Jasper oublier le vocabulaire correct.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper à reçu un beau cadeau d'Elena, la passion. Il va mettre en pratique son nouveau cadeau avec sa tendre et chère Alice. Alice devra se lâcher et Jasper oublier le vocabulaire correct.

Nous entrons dans une chambre que je ferme à clé, principe de précaution.

—Tu es sûr que cela ne peut pas attendre la maison.

—Chut, jeune fille de bonne famille. Laisse-moi plutôt te le démontrer, une fois ma démonstration terminée je te laisserais seule la décision. Attendre ou pas attendre la maison. Mais tu ne dois pas me faire d'objection jusqu'à la fin.

—D'accord, fait donc ta démonstration.

Je m'approche d'elle, colle son corps contre le mien et fais en sorte que son visage soit dans mon cou.

—Tu sens bon, me dit-elle, quelle est cette odeur.

—L'odeur de la passion, l'odeur des ailes jaunes.

—Des hormones, ça ta gavé d'hormones. J'ai envie de te manger tout cru.

Elle m'embrasse goulûment le cou, ouvre ma chemise et embrasse mon torse. Sauf que ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que ça se passe. Je la repousse délicatement, je sais quoi lui dire.

—On se calme, on dirait Bella.

—Bella a peut-être raison en fait.

—Chut c'est mon cadeau, c'est moi qui mène la danse.

Je lui enlève sa jolie chemine, elle est décorée de fin carreaux rose et bleu, ma femme à tellement bon goût. J'ouvre la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et la laisse tomber à ses pieds. Je soulève Alice et pousse négligemment ses vêtements plus loin. Je me mets à ses genoux, ma tête arrive à la hauteur de son sexe, je frotte mon nez dessus, je l'entends respirer plus fort. Je sais qu'il en faudra beaucoup plus pour la faire crier comme je l'aimerai l'entendre. Je me baisse vers ses pieds que je libère de ses chaussures. Elle a perdu quelques centimètres, Edward à raison ma femme est un vrai petit lutin, mais sacrément bien gaulée.

—Tu n'as pas oublié, aucun commentaire pendant ma démonstration ?

—Oui, dit-elle, sans conviction.

—Bien.

Je sors une paire de ciseaux et je les approche du soutient gorge de ma douce. Je sens Alice à deux doigts de parler, mais elle ravale ses paroles. Je découpe soigneusement, à deux centimètres des baleines, afin de libérer sa poitrine. Je pose un peu plus loin l'outil de mon délit. Je caresse ses seins avec ma langue méthodiquement, de la base du sein jusqu'au téton. Celui-ci devient de plus en plus dur, mais je n'arrête pas, je continue jusqu'à entendre un petit « ah » s'échapper de ses lèvres. Alors, je fais de même à l'autre sein, je la vois qui commence à frotter ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, c'est un bon signe. J'ai enfin mon deuxième « ah ». Je caresse sa taille, je sais qu'elle est chatouilleuse à ce niveau-là. Bingo elle répond à mes caresses.

—Jasper ?

—Je n'ai pas fini, tu auras la parole que plus tard, alors chut. Je te laisse quand même le droit d'exprimer ta satisfaction, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

—Oui.

J'embrasse son ventre, dur comme de la pierre, mais sensible comme un voile. Je laisse ma langue s'égarer dans son nombril, comme s'il agissait de son clito. Elle me caresse la tête, fourrageant mes cheveux de ses doigts, mais surtout en appuyant dessus pour me faire descendre vers son triangle. Je me relève et l'embrasse doucement, puis moins doucement et enfin frénétiquement. Je la prends dans mes bras et la dépose sur le lit. Je fais courir l'index de ma main droite autour de ses seins, je descends faire des ronds sur son ventre. Je descends encore, je suis à la limite de sa culotte, elle écarte les cuisses, je le passe sur son sexe protégé du tissu vers l'arrière et reviens vers l'avant en appuyant un peu plus fort. Je l'entends jouir, doucement, étouffer par ses lèvres comme d'habitude. J'embrasse ses cuisses en les écartant un peu plus et j'attrape mon arme. J'entaille alors son slip dans la longueur d'un bout à l'autre pour me laisser le plus de marge. Je prends les coussins que je glisse sous ses fesses offrant par le même coup son sexe gonflé près à exploser. Je caresse de mon indexe ses lèvres fermées, l'entrée de son anus, elle trépigne. Je passe ses grandes lèvres, elle respire fort, je passe sur son clito j'entends un petit « iihhh ». Doucement j'avance la tête vers son sexe, je ne la touche pas encore qu'elle commence déjà à gémir, ses gémissements me nourrisse et je fonce sur son clito et l'aspire en le titillant du bout de ma langue. Elle gémit encore plus, mais je sais qu'elle se retient, un doigt puis deux dans son intimité fait augmenter le volume. De mes deux doigts je tente de caresser le fameux point G, le volume augmente encore. Je la sens monter, encore et encore et j'arrête. Vampiriquement j'enlève mes vêtements, je m'approche d'elle, présente mon sexe à l'entrée de son vagin. Je respire profondément et rentre en elle, elle crie pour la première fois. Je reste enfoncé le plus profondément possible pendant quelques secondes, je sors et j'entends un râle sourd, puis je rentre à nouveau, elle crie une deuxième fois. Je commence à faire des aller retour, comme dirait certains je la ramone de plus en plus rapidement.

—Alice, lâche-toi.

—Ja ... ja ...jasper je ...

—Lâche-toi, imagine qu'on est seul au monde. Ahhh

—Mais …

—Putain lâche-toi, cri, encourage-moi. Tu aimes ?

—Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

—Alors, dit-le, cri-le, réclames-en plus.

—Je peux ? Alors, accélère, oui, non encore plus vite. Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Ahhhhhhhhh.

—Plus fort.

—Oh non, ce n'est pas possible !

Elle relève d'un cou son torse, prend ma tête dans ses bras me serrant de toutes ces forces et cri et pousse un cri de jouissance fort et libéré. Tout son corps tremble, telle une crise d'épilepsie, son vagin écrase mon sexe en cadence et je sens une explosion de mouille et elle finit par retomber sur le matelas les yeux révulsés. Elle n'a jamais jouie de la sorte.

Elle ferme alors les yeux et semble comme endormie, je reste là immobile à la regarder. Elle si belle, si parfaite, si gentille, si douce, si parfaite. Puis doucement elle ouvre les yeux et me sourie.

—Coucou beau blond.

—Coucou, ma reine. Alors, ta décision suite à ma démonstration ? On attend la maison ?

—C'est moi qui décide ?

—Oui c'est toi, si tu veux je peux sortir le jeu d'échec.

—Et toi ?

—Moi ? J'adore les échecs.

—Mais tu n'as pas joui.

—Ce n'était pas au programme, la seule chose que je voulais c'était que tu te laisses aller et t'entendre jouir haut et fort.

—Ok, à moi de dérouler mon programme, couche toi à ma place. On va commencer par une vidange.

—Alice ? Quelle vocabulaire ! dis-je en m'allongeant à sa place, les coudes posés sur la matelas, soulevant mon torse.

—Je crois que je me suis lâchée un peu trop, dit-elle en avance sa tête de mon sexe tout en me regardant dans les yeux.

—Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en lui caressant la joue, je ne suis pas fan de ces genre d'expression, mais c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de te lâcher.

Elle prend mon sexe en bouche, je la regarde faire et j'aime le spectacle qu'elle m'offre. J'ai l'impression de profiter de ma femme et de la rabaisser, mais ses yeux me disent le contraire, elle aussi elle aime. Je sens que je vais jouir, j'incline la tête en arrière et j'explose dans sa bouche.

—N'avale pas tout, je veux goûter, dis-je étonné par moi-même.

Mais quelle idée ! Elle monte vers mon visage et s'immobilise à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, elle ouvre alors la sienne et ma semence coule doucement. Ce n'est pas mauvais, mais ce n'est pas correct de faire une chose pareille. Je l'attire alors vers moi et l'embrasse, buvant tout ce qu'elle avait gardé.

—Je t'aime, merci.

—Ne bouge pas, je n'ai pas fini.

Elle monte ensuite à califourchon sur moi, en position accroupie. Elle commence par se caresser avec de longues caresses, puis se saisissant de mon sexe elle se caresse avec et enfin elle le fait entrer dans ses fesses. Nous ne l'avions jamais fait et je n'osais même pas l'imaginer. Elle commence des vas et viens, le dos bien cambré. Elle se caresse de plus belle son sexe, un gémissement fort et sans aucune retenu monte dans sa gorge, j'aime. Mon sexe serré dans l'étroit passage. Mais d'un cou elle s'arrête, reste à califourchon, mais me tourne le dos. Elle fait rentrer ma verge dans son vagin, elle recommence les vas et viens. Quelque minute passe et elle se laisse tomber sur les genoux et pose son dos contre mon torse. Je me mets alors au travail faisant bouger mon sexe dans son sexe avec en prime je remplace sa main pour la masturber. Je maltraite son clito sans ménagement ce qui l'a fait jouir encore plus fortement que la première fois. Je l'entends grogner comme si elle allait attaquer, le vampire qu'elle est se montre sans masque. Les contractions de son vagin me font alors jouir donnant des contractions dans mon corps tout entier.

On se repose un peu, couché l'un contre l'autre, je n'ai plus la notion du temps. Elle se retourne enfin pour me dire.

—J'en veux encore.

—Désolé, mais les trois heures sont passées et ... mince rhabille toi ils ouvrent la porte. T'inquiète j'ai une idée pour toi, mais patience.

Comment trois heures avaient pu passer si vite ?


	2. Chapter 2

Alice et Jasper partent faire du shoping avec quelques amis

===PV d'Alice===

—Avant de partir, dit Jasper, je vous vole Alice cinq petites minutes.

Jaz m'entraîne alors dans la chambre qui avait connu nos derniers ébats, mais que voulait-il faire en cinq minutes ? Un petit coup vite fait bien fait, cela ne me dit rien du tout.

—Jaz ?

—Ne soit pas inquiète, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant tendrement.

Oh j'ai une vision de moi dans des toilettes publiques avec un orgasme d'enfer.

—J'ai confiance, j'ai eu une vision de moi en pleine extase.

—J'avais promis une surprise à ma coquine et il est dans ce sac.

Il sort une culotte, je suis surprise et il le voit. Il me montre l'intérieur et là je découvre un gode.

—Voilà la chose, tu enfiles la culotte en mettant le gode dans le vagin. Tu vois cette petite chose rugueuse, elle vient se coller à ton bouton pour le titiller.

—Mais ...

—Chut je n'ai pas fini, enfile la culotte et je te dirais la suite, je peux même t'aider. Il va falloir lubrifier tout cela avant.

J'enlève mon pantalon et mon slip, Jaz pose un genou à terre et embrasse mon ventre. Il me caresse les fesses et embrasse le devant de mon sexe. Son pouce passe mes grandes lèvres et caresse l'entrée de mon vagin qui commence généreusement à s'humidifier. Il s'amuse à étaler ma mouille jusqu'à mon clito ce qui me fait pousser un cri mi-jouissif mi-surpris.

—Passe tes jambes ma belle.

Il monte le slip, je suis un peu inquiète, mais vu ma vision il faut le faire. Arrivé en haut des cuisses, il écarte mes lèvres et fait rentrer le gode en moi qui m'arrache un nouveau cri de plaisir. Il s'attaque alors à placer l'excitateur de clito, ce qui est aussi très agréable. Il se relève enfin.

—Enfile une jupe.

Je file chercher une jupe qui va avec mon top, à chaque pas que je fais je sens ma nouvelle culotte me procurant des caresses bien sympathique.

—Maintenant on test.

—On test quoi. ?

—Cela, me dit-il en me montrant une télécommande où il appuie sur un bouton.

Le résultat est immédiat la culotte se met à vibrer me provoquant des sensations agréables. J'allais faire le shopping avec ça ?

—Viens on nous attend, tu vas voir tu vas aimer. Pour être plus marrant essaye d'être discrète.

Nous avons été absents dans les dix minutes. Je ne suis pas vraiment a l'aise et Jaz lui semble satisfait. Tout le monde nous regarde, comment tout cela allait finir ? Je revois ma vision qui me motive.

Nous sommes tous dans la rue ils forment un cercle autour de moi.

—Commençons dans la logique, dit-je, qui ...

Ma culotte vibre brièvement qui me fait lâcher un oula de surprise avant de me reprendre.

—Qui a besoin de quelque chose ?

—Moi, dit Damon. J'ai envie de vêtement classe, noir bien sûr.

Jaz semble s'amuser à appuyer de façon brève et répétitif et encore une fois je lâche un ohh de plaisir tachant de le transformer en ohh d'étonnement.

—Oui, bien sûr, on va dans un magasin de chaussure, dis-je en frissonnant d'aise. Que ceux qui ont envie de chaussures rentre avec nous. Rose tu as vu celle-ci elles t'iraient comme un gant.

Je ne tiendrais pas et laisse échapper un ohh encore plus expressif.

—Alice ? demande Rose, tu vas bien ?

Ma sœur s'inquiète et Jaz rallonge chaque impulsion. Je suis obligé de cacher mes cris dans un euhhh qui ne trompera personne.

—Oui bien

Il ne lâche plus le bouton et je répète

—Biennn, plutôt appuyé pour Jaz, qui arrête sa pression. Rentrons.

—Ok, dit Rose inquiète.

Je m'occupe alors de Damon, ponctuant mes phrases de ah, oh, euh ou bien en faisant trainer les mots. Plus cela avance et plus j'ai l'impression que je vais jouir devant tout le monde. Heureusement Jaz me donne des moments de répits pour retomber, avant de recommencer.

—J'adore Alice, il va falloir trouver ce qui va avec, normalement on ne fait pas le contraire.

Oui, ben moi aussi j'adore ce que me fait endurer Jaz, heureusement mes parents, Edward et Bella ne sont pas là, car ...

—Ouiiiii, que je n'ai pas pu retenir

Damon viens alors me voir pour me murmurer dans l'oreille.

—Alors petite coquine, ton homme te fait l'amour par télécommande interposé ?

Je lui fais un signe positif de la tête, puis il regarde Jaz pour lui adresser un sourire complice.

Les magasins défilent comme dans un rêve et plus ça va et plus je prends mon pied, je dois passer pour une folle mais c'est si bon. Jaz semble aussi prendre beaucoup de plaisir à appuyer sur ce bouton et regarder mes réactions.

—Bon Damon, oh mon dieu, dis-je aux portes de la jouissance en mettant ma main devant ma bouche, comment te trouve tu ?

—Tu es la reine, répond Damon.

Jaz a compris il ne relâche plus le bouton, je vais jouir il faut que je parte. Je me mets la main devant la bouche et leur dis.

—Je dois aller aux toilettes, je reviens.

Arrivé aux toilettes, j'agrippe fortement le lavabo de mes deux mains, sert la bouche. Je me sens envahir d'une promesse d'orgasme, il arrive doucement, oui il arrive, bientôt, maintenant, j'appuie sur le titilleur de clito pour augmenter mon plaisir. Je suis alors inondé de jouissance dans tout mon corps et une explosion de mouille dans ma culotte. Je retire cette dernière pour apprécier cette fin d'orgasme qui retombe toujours doucement. Mais il suffit de refaire une pression sur le clito pour voler un peu de plaisir.

Jaz arrive au moment où je recommence à souffler, mais son arrivé me donne envie d'avoir son sexe en moi. Je lui montre la culotte, rentre dans un des wc, rabats la lunette et l'invite à s'asseoir. Une fois exécuté, je ferme la porte derrière moi et m'empale sur son braque. Je fais des mouvements rapides.

—Je vais jouir, me dit-il.

J'accélère un peu je sens son sperme en moi qui me déclenche un nouvel orgasme que je tente de garder muet. Je le serre fortement dans mes bras, vivement une autre surprise, ma vision ne m'avait pas trompée, bien au contraire.

—Alice on doit les rejoindre, ils nous attendent dans le rayon lingerie, dit-il en s'éloignant.

—Jaz ?

—Oui, répond-t-il en se retournant.

—Merci


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice et Jasper dans la chambre d'hôtel**

Nous sortons rapidement de la chambre, la porte est à peine fermée que sa bouche est déjà contre la mienne. On monte dans l'ascenseur et Jasper appuie sur le 50, étage le plus haut.

Il se plaque alors contre la paroi, m'attire contre lui et colle mon dos contre son torse. J'entends l'ouverture de sa braguette, j'en salive d'avance et il descend mon pantalon au-dessous mes genoux. Il s'assoit alors m'entraînant avec lui et son sexe rentre en moi par la même occasion. Je prends appuis sur ses genoux pour initier ces vas et viens si bon. L'ascenseur arrive à l'étage désiré et s'ouvre, mais nous sommes trop occupés pour s'en préoccuper. La porte se referme et l'ascenseur entame sa descente, quelqu'un là appelé. J'accélère le mouvement et nous jouissons ensemble au passage de l'étage trois. Au rez-de-chaussée nous sommes habillés et heureux. Nous sortons et empruntons les escaliers, quelques secondes plus tard nous sommes devant la porte de notre chambre.

-C'était osé Jasper.

-Et après ? Tu n'en avais pas envie ?

-J'en mourrais. Mais quand même.

-Tu as aimé.

-Beaucoup. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-Tu veux que je dirige les opérations, demande Jasper.

-Avec joie.

-Déshabille-toi. Comme tu es belle. Allonge-toi sur le lit. Tu vas replier tes jambes, bien, mais arrête de jouer à la pudique et écarte tes cuisses.

Il s'approche alors de moi et je sens sa main sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche me caressant.

-Comme c'est bien, très bien ma belle. Montre-moi ton petit bouton, dit-il en approchant son visage de mon mont de venus.

Je descends alors ma main, caresse mes lèvres, les écartes et dévoile mon bouton de plaisir.

-Oh Alice j'aime. Caresse-toi.

Je me caresse, mais je sens sa bouche à quelques centimètres de ma peau et j'aimerais tellement sentir sa langue. Il attrape ma main de la sienne, non pas pour l'enlever et la remplacer, mais pour la guider. Il enfonce mes propres doigts dans mon vagin et exerce des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide.

-Je vais jouir Jasper, continue.

Au moment ou l'orgasme arrive il colle sa langue contre mon clito et j'explose de plaisir. Il commence alors à me caresser, j'ai la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Je suis en train de redescendre du 7ème ciel, je sens sa verge en moi. Il me lime doucement avec une tendresse infinie, en position du légionnaire.

-Alice saches une chose, je ne compte pas accélérer.

Je ne ressens aucun plaisir, mais je le laisse faire, j'aimerais qu'il accélère, je suis sûr que cela serait mieux. Les minutes passent, il n'accélère pas, mais le plaisir arrive, doucement, s'intensifiant minute après minute. Il a dû se passer trente minutes et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exprimer mon plaisir. Les minutes s'écoulent encore et à la soixantaine minutes alors que je suis aux portes de l'orgasme.

-Attention, me dit-il.

Les mouvements prennent alors une vitesse vampirique et nous jouissons ensemble.

Mon téléphone sonne alors que Jasper et moi, somme enlacés nus sur ce grand lit nous remettant de nos étreintes passionnées.

-Edward, on arrive ... Calme-toi un peu.


End file.
